User blog:Lurkenfrau/Dropped Plot Points? Maybe Not...
If you've watched Grimm since the beginning, then you may have noticed...and been frustrated by...characters or story elements that appear and then are gone, and rarely mentioned again. The Keys, the Coins, are two of these story elements. Then there are characters like Elizabeth and Diana, who appeared and then disappeared. They may come back, or we may never see them again. It occurred to me that this is like the storytelling that we see in old folk tales and fairy tales. In those, there are elements and characters that appear simply to further the Main Story...then they are gone. We don't question this because it is a stand-alone story. In a TV Show, we've come to expect a different way of presenting a story though. Most of the time, a TV Show is serialized storytelling...and if something is brought up and focused on for a while, it is often revisited later in subsequent episodes. In Grimm, the Wesen of the Week episodes show us individual stories that are pretty much stand-alone stories. We don't really expect to see those characters or props again. There have been TV Shows that are basically a collection of stories, like Tales of the Crypt and Night Gallery. But Grimm has been structured differently than those, and has given us a main storyline of Nick and his life as a newly aware Grimm. So anyway, I wonder if the showrunners have seemingly 'dropped' some plot elements and characters because it is in keeping with the old folk tales and fairy tales that they reference in this series? I was glad to hear that they will be revisiting the story of the Keys this season. They probably got tired of people asking about them. Heh. ---Update--- It's not really a 'dropped' plot point if it was never intended to be a part of the long-term story arc in the first place, is it? I am not a writer, so I really don't know. For a few early episodes...they had a Narrator at the beginning of the show that said: "This is the story of a Grimm, blah blah blah." Or something like that. Remember that? It was reminiscent of old style story-telling, like in the old folk tales and fairy tales. So my point is ...Even though this a 'series', a serialized telling of a story, maybe the showrunners/creators never intended to continue some of the things that we are shown, any further than they used them to tell the 'Story of Nick the Grimm'. Anyway, this is what I should have said above, in my original post, but I tend to lose sight of the point I'm trying to make when I ramble on about it. And I'm not trying to make excuses for the writers, just make sense of this frustrating aspect of the show...because I do like the show. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave your thoughts below. If you're going to throw something at me...I prefer Pie. Category:Blog posts